


Mix

by NovaBomb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child Eren Yeager, Child Mikasa Ackerman, Daddy!Levi, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Modern Era, Mom!Reader, No Plot/Plotless, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBomb/pseuds/NovaBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is tough as a single parent - both you and Levi are fully aware of that. A chance encounter while enrolling your son Eren at Trost Academy leads to a life much fuller and brighter for the four of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glitter on Glue

**Author's Note:**

> A plotless collection of my Daddy!Levi series from DA

People often say first impressions are the most important ones, from the way you’re dressed to the dictation of your speech, even the style of your hair. For most people it wasn’t hard to accomplish such a simple task, to dress for the occasion and speak fluently in graceful tongue. Even the most ill mannered people could come across as gentle angels; a wolf could fit in with sheep if it donned the right clothing. 

Too bad you were neither a sheep nor a wolf; you fell more into the category of “hot mess” if you were being truthful. Rushing to your car you threw your five year old in his booster seat, strapped him in hastily, stuffed a muffin in his mouth and slammed the door. Throwing yourself into the driver’s seat you jabbed the keys into the ignition, making the old engine sputter pathetically. 

“Damn it not today.” You hissed, twisting the key again and again. 

“Mhumhy shaid a bahd wuhrd.” 

“I know Eren I just really don’t want you to be late for your first day of school. Mommy fell asleep in the middle of her work on accident.” You said apologetically while mentally screaming at your car. One more flick of your wrist and the engine came to life, revving and ready to go. 

Eren swallowed the chunk of muffin in his mouth and took a sip of his milk, kicking his feet playfully from the back seat. Throwing the car in reverse you sped out of your parking garage, hit the nearest highway and offered your soul to anyone who wanted it if it helped you get him to school on time. Trost Academy was one of the most prestigious and expensive private schools in your district and you had worked triple over-time to get Eren into their program. Nights spent in the small corner of your room covered in pastels, granite marks on your cheeks and bleeding fingers but it had all been worth it when his acceptance letter came in the mail. You had done everything you said you would, without help and without guidance. Your kid was happy, you were happy, and everyone else could fuck themselves.

Granted you were scared shitless when the life you knew came to a screeching halt and your world revolved around your shrinking bladder and heartburn. As soon as the double lines appeared on the pregnancy test, Eren’s father ran so fast he could have made the US Olympic track team. Being the black sheep of your family to begin with had always given you a sense of distance between you and your parents, and the unplanned pregnancy at nineteen solidified their distaste for your existence. 

Years dedicated to partying it up in college were traded for nights cradling a new born and finishing projects with spit-up in your hair. The percentage of kids in your generation getting a job after college was slim to none, but you had found an internship your junior year for advertising company that was looking for young artists with a unique taste. By some miracle you had found a friend decent enough to watch Eren for you while you were at the firm and after you graduated they offered you a free-lance position so that you could care for Eren without having to pay for daycare. 

Memories of Eren’s first step and the first time he giggled, when he smiled back up at you with those emerald eyes, it all came flooding back to you pinching your heart with their bitter sweetness. Now he was five and starting kindergarten at a private school that you had paid for all on your own. You checked the time on your clock, 7:47, you had thirteen minutes to get to the school and get him to his classroom. When the sign for your exit popped up your stomach churned with anticipation. 

“You excited to learn?” You asked happily.

“No.” 

Well you did teach him to be honest. 

It was clear when you pulled into the parking lot in your 2009 Subaru that you did not fit in at all as a parent. You parked between a Mercedes and a Jaguar, noting almost all the cars here were either black or silver while your car was a white and in desperate need of a sponge bath. Gulping you threw your seat belt back and looked down at your attire, your one pair of black dress pants had a yellow paint stain on the upper thigh that refused to let go and your teal blouse had a few wrinkles in it but it was the only shirt that was clean. Making a mental note to do laundry at some point this week you glanced in the rear view mirror, straightened out a few loose strands of hair, and smudged the charcoal off your cheek as best you could before unbuckling Eren and following him towards the door.

You looked helplessly around the emptying hallway, the overpowering smell of wood polish and nutmeg assaulted your nostrils and made your eyeballs feel like Satan was blowing on them. Eren tugged at your hand and pointed towards a group of parents and smaller children walking up a flight of stairs, his face twisted into a mix of first day jitters and eagerness. Smiling you locked your hand with his and darted towards the group. You glanced around at the other parents; they all seemed to be carbon copies of each other. All the moms had freshly manicured nails and tailored dresses while the fathers seemed to buy their suits from the same store. They all looked uninterested, as if it was a chore to take their children to school.

“Mommy, look!” Eren whispered and pointed towards the hallway. You glanced towards the direction of his finger, puzzled at what he was trying to show you. 

“What babe?” You asked softly. Eren tugged your wrist and waved his chubby hand at a small girl with long black hair and a red backpack. She waved back timidly and then clutched her father’s hand.

“The man has art all over his arms, like how you draw mommy but on his skin instead!” You had stopped at the top of the stairs to look at his schedule for the room number when Eren decided to scream this at you. A lot of the parents looked back at you distastefully before sauntering off to their assigned rooms. 

“Eren you don’t need to scream I’m right here not on the next planet!” You said slamming your palm to your face. You went back to your search when Eren let go of your arm and walked up to the little girl and her father, face beaming. 

“Wooooow, your arms look really cool.” He whispered in awe. “Oh Mikasa I’m glad I found you! Do you remember me from orientation?” 

Ah that’s where you’d seen that girl before, how you had missed her father was a mystery to you because hot damn did he make an imprint on your lonely soul.

“Thanks kid.” He said gruffly, ruffling Eren’s brown locks before pulling his daughter forward. “Do you know where the hell you’re going?” Eren shook his head and pointed to you. 

You smiled meekly and walked over to them, swallowing an invisible lump in your throat. Mikasa’s father stared you down as if you were about to steal his child and drown her in the river with your bare hands. 

“I think our kids are in the same class, 304 right? Mrs. Zoe? Oh I’m ____ by the way” He nodded and handed you a map of the school, of course you hadn’t had the sense to ask for one. 

“I’m Levi. I can’t figure this shit out, it’s written in hieroglyphics or something.” You took one look at the map and sighed heavily, he was right; you had no idea what the hell you were supposed to be looking at.

“Daddy, over there!” Mikasa said pointing towards a brown haired woman with odd glasses and a bright smile. She was waving excitedly as children filed in with their less enthusiastic parents. 

“Jesus Christ” Levi muttered as Mikasa pulled him down the hallway. 

“C’mon Eren it’s this way.” She yelled over his shoulder. Eren copied her motions and snagged your wrist in his iron grip, pulling you towards the door. 

“Levi! I’m so glad Mikasa is in my class I had to pull a few strings but I did it!” The woman exclaimed giving the shorter man a hug though he looked like he had just forcibly drank cyanide. You muffled a laugh and pushed Eren forward; extending your hand to the woman once she had released the cranky man from her embrace. 

“I’m ____, this is Eren.” Eren smiled sheepishly and shook her hand awkwardly. 

“I’m Mrs. Zoe, but you can call me Hanji. Or Zoe, whatever you want actually I’m not picky. Nice to meet you Eren, wow your eyes are beautiful! Just like your moms!” Eren mumbled thanks and kicked his shoe against the doorframe, cheeks turning pink at her compliment. “Well since it’s the first day the parents are allowed to say and watch, it helps the kids loosen up and get used the school instead of just kicking them out into the unknown.” You nodded and wandered into the room with Eren still clutching your hand securely. 

The classroom was vibrant and welcoming compared to the stuffy hallways of the school. Brightly colored paper cranes hung from the ceiling above, two large windows that faced the courtyard were flung open allowing the sun sparkle against the hard wood floor. There was a reading nook with books stacked to the ceiling and a small green couch with two opposing armchairs, one already occupied by a small blonde boy with bright blue eyes. Eren dug his little nose into your forearm and wrapped his arms around your waist. You gave him a reassuring pat on the back and nudged him towards the center of the room.

“Eren do you want to color?” You asked pointing to a round wood table with a few other children already sitting with their crayons out. He shook his head and pointed to the corner where the backpacks and jackets were hanging neatly on brass knobs.

Levi was knelt down to Mikasa’s level, her eyes brimming with fresh tears threatening to fall. He had his arm protectively around her, trying to coax her to put her backpack on the hook but she refused, holding the straps harder with her little hands. Eren released his hold, walked speedily to Mikasa, and hung his backpack on the hook along with his jacket. He motioned for her to do the same, giving her a soft pat on the head when she refused.

“It’s okay to be scared, I’m scared too. Coloring always helps me feel better; do you want to color with me?” Eren asked sweetly and pointed to the round table. Mikasa looked back at her father then nodded and released her hold on her backpack. 

Your heart nearly exploded in your chest, your pride in raising a sweet son was enough of a high to send you to the moon. There were a few chairs set up near the back of the classroom for the parents but you and Levi were the only two that remained in the classroom. Quietly you shuffled to the posh looking chairs and pulled your sketchbook from your purse and a pencil, tapping it on the empty sheet of paper. You had three projects due by the end of the month and your creativity had been absent longer than you would have liked. 

“Hey do you want to color with us too?” You heard Eren again and craned your neck to see what he was up to. Mikasa was at the table with Levi, watching Eren intently while he offered his hand to the small blonde boy who had been alone in the reading nook. 

“Uh, okay. I’m Armin” He stuttered, pink tinting his chubby cheeks.

“I’m Eren, that’s Mikasa and that’s her dad Mr. Mikasa.” Eren chattered happily.

“It’s Mr. Ackerman punk.” Levi said unblinking. Eren stared back for a few seconds before turning back to Armin and began telling him about the importance of the color wheel. You cringed inwardly; you probably should have prepared the kid with more interesting topics. 

Levi’s eyes flitted around the room until they landed on you. You waved and pointed to the seat next to you with a shrug. He grunted and kissed Mikasa on the forehead before making his way to the back of the room. You hadn’t notice the splotches of color peeking out from the collar of his fitted blue button up, he must have tattoos everywhere. Shaking your head you pushed the thought out of your mind and concentrated once again on the blank paper in front of you. 

“Your brat said something about you drawing right? Is that why he’s over there talking about colors and shit?” Levi asked, plopping down on the chair beside you. 

“Ah, yeah I’m a free-lance artist for this advertising company so all my work is at home. He probably picked up my blabbering by accident.” You said tapping your eraser on your knee. “There aren’t a lot of kids where we live so he’s kind of stuck talking to me most of the time.”

“Makes sense. Explains the paint in your hair too” He answered dryly, pinching a strand of hair between his fingertips. 

“I woke up late this morning.” You grumbled. 

“Do you always take your work with you?” Levi asked cocking his eyebrow at your blank sketchpad. 

“I do when I’ve got three projects due and have jack shit done.” 

“Take a break and come back to it, there’s no use forcing shit that isn’t there. It’ll show up when it wants to.” 

Admittedly he was right; you had spent hours mulling over empty canvases the previous night, and probably contributed to the death of at least twelve trees with the amount of scrap paper that littered your room. Flipping the cover over the pad you sat back, resting your shoulders against the taught leather while Mrs. Zoe gathered the children around in a circle and began going over the lesson plan on the chalkboard. 

 

After a few lessons in math and English, Mrs. Zoe read them all a story as they snuggled into their blankets and pillows for their afternoon nap. Taking a nap sounded like a splendid idea and you wished you could crawl next to Eren under his rocket ship blanket and doze off with him. The lights dimmed above you and a swirl of multicolored stars shot up on the ceiling, the kids gasped in astonishment, murmuring under the pillows to each other and pointing cheerfully. Mrs. Zoe began to shush them, taking time to pat each of their little heads individually before padding over to you and Levi.

“We only have them sleep for about half an hour since they’re only here for five hours but there’s a buffet in the cafeteria for the parents if you’re hungry.” She whispered before turning her attention to Levi. “There’s even teaaaa” she sang, poking his nose with her forefinger.

Levi’s leg twitched at the word ‘tea’ and you couldn’t help but snicker; he really didn’t seem like a tea kind of person. Rising to your feet you placed the sketchpad on the seat of the chair and tiptoed to the door and out into the brisk corridor. Levi strutted after you, giving Mikasa a soften look before exiting the room, letting the door close with a soft click.

“So, Levi how do you know the teacher?” You asked clomping down the stairs. 

“Must you walk so loudly.”

“Must you walk so slowly.” You quipped, sticking your tongue out. 

“Do you have hooves or something? You’re louder than a stampede of horses.” He hissed pushing you lightly. 

“Well looks like you’re going to be dealing with it for awhile. Our kids are stuck on each other.”

“Like fucking glitter on glue” He finished. “Still doesn’t mean you can’t learn to pick up your damn feet.

You two bickered like children down the hall until you found your way to the desolate cafeteria. Levi poured himself a mug of tea and watched you with a sickened face while you poured yourself two cups of coffee and proceeded to gulp them down before his tea cold cool. You shrugged indifferently and went to reach for another cup when his pale hand caught your wrist. 

“You’re going to have a heart attack by the time you’re thirty.” 

“Well that’s six more years I have to drink all the coffee I want.” His eyes puffed out slightly and you jolted, a queasy feeling making its way through your stomach and up to your chest. 

“I thought you looked young.”

You shifted your gaze to the window and pulled at the collar of your blouse, the room was suddenly getting densely humid. 

“I uh, sorry.” He looked about as uncomfortable as you felt. 

“Don’t be sorry I just, get a lot of crap from other parents.” You replied quickly while tugging at your bottom lip with your teeth; your nerves were starting to get the best of you. On the other hand, it could be the gallon of caffeine you just ingested.

“I get it.” He said pointing to his arms. “I used to cover up but I realized I shouldn’t give a shit, as long as it doesn’t affect my baby girl then their shitty opinions don’t fucking matter. I only took my piercings out today because I have to go into my office and my boss gets on my ass about it.” 

“Piercings huh..” 

What had meant to be a question came out more of a statement, a very provocative statement that made the hairs on Levi’s arm stand up. He smirked at you, leaning his frame against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

“You like that kind of shit?” His voice dipped lower and his eyes traveled to your lips hungrily.

Keeping your cool was out of the question but you tried your best to remain stoic and unfazed by his sultry demeanor. Unfortunately the witty response in your head didn’t make it to your mouth and instead it came out as gargled vowels, not even a hint of actual language detectable in your slur. His smirk grew even wider and your heart thrummed against your sternum. He reached out with one arm and pulled your bottom lip from your teeth, tapping it lightly with the pads of his fingers.

“That’s a bad habit. You’ve got a few don’t you?” 

“Just coffee and kinks.” You mentally slapped yourself in the face. What the hell was that?

“Kids are probably done with their nap.” He replied calmly, pushing his shoulder off the wall and peaking over his shoulder at you. “Coming?” 

“Hopefully” You whispered, scuttling after him. 

“I heard that.” 

Of course he did. 

 

The last three hours of the day you spent helping each of the kids with their homework at their table. Mikasa and Armin stayed glued to Eren’s sides, Armin’s parent’s were lawyers who were just ‘too busy’ to see him off so Eren had decided he was now his adopted brother and Mikasa has claimed she was their protector. Which inevitably lead to Levi discussing fighting techniques (to your dismay) with Eren whom had recently started watching boxing on TV (thus ensnaring Armin in his new obsession) while you taught Mikasa how to fishtail braid her long hair so it wouldn’t get tangled during her naps. Between coloring, reading and reiterating to Eren that it was not okay to punch other people just because Levi had allowed him a few “practice” swings, an inseparable bond formed between the three kids.

Satisfied with the progress the children had made Hanji decided to end the day with another story, inviting you and Levi to sit in the circle with the kids. You each sat on either side of your own kid with Armin in the middle of them, all three staring wide eyed at the dramatically drawn pictures of giants eating people. It probably wasn’t the greatest story for five year olds but the day was almost over and you could tell Eren was enjoying every minute of it. 

Leaning back on your hands you rested your head atop of Eren’s, snuggling against his soft locks. Your fingernails brushed against something soft, from the corner of your eye you noticed Levi’s body had fallen back a little, arms outstretched behind Mikasa and Armin. The tips of his fingers tapped your nails lightly, a soft smile forming on his lips. 

Undeniably, you were all stuck together like glitter on glue.


	2. Watercolors

Rising steam billowed from the ceramic mug seated by your head, as much as you tried to ward off the impending sleepiness nothing worked. Another deadline looming over your head like a hungry vulture, another sleepless night and another morning your son had to practically dump water over your head to get you to even move from your drawing station. Groggily you listened to Eren talk about whatever seven year olds were into, something about dinosaurs and outer space. Specs of tan crumbs fell onto your breakfast bar, the smell of Eggo waffles and syrup floated through the air making your stomach gurgle loudly.

"Momma!" Eren shouted, leaning over the breakfast bar to poke your head. "Mikasa and Levi are going to be here in an hour remember? You should eat! And brush your hair."

"Nuuuuuuurrrfffgle."

"Momma you're so silly." Eren said between bites of his waffle. "Go shower Momma, your hair is filthy!"

"You've been hanging around Levi too much." You grumbled, pinching the boys cheeks softly.

Forcing your face off the granite counter, you grimaced as your eyes swept over the mess that had accumulated in your living room. Eren's DVD cases were strewn everywhere, plastic dinosaurs and army men stood proudly in the midst of a battle on your coffee table, and you didn't even want to look at the disaster area Eren called a room. As long as Eren was fed and doing his homework on a daily basis you didn't feel too guilty skipping chores every now and again, but at a glance his toys seemed to occupy double the space they did yesterday. Your current endeavors in purchasing a house before the summer finished increased the amount of time you had to spend hunched over your drawing table and less time vacuuming but you'd rather loose an eye than hear another cleaning lecture from Levi. Managing to keep the kitchen clean was a feat in itself, your tiny dishwasher barely could contain the absurd amount of cups and plates your child went through on a daily basis.

"Eren go hop in the shower while mommy cleans the living room." 

Eren nodded, stuffing half his waffle in his mouth and grinning widely. Snorting you picked him up off the chair and dropped him off at the bathroom door. 

"Go, you smelly child."

"Am not!" Eren laughed while shutting the bathroom door behind him.

Blowing air out of your pursed lips you began swiping up all of Eren's mess and putting his plastic army in the grey wicker basket designated for living room toys. Dropping to your knees you began plucking the scattered movies and stacking them on the white wire shelf near your TV, nearly falling into the thing after smacking your shin bone against the plastic rifle of an army man.

"Fuuucckkk." You hissed, rubbing the red spot on your skin. "Levi would have a conniption if he saw this mess" You mumbled to yourself.

After six months of realizing your kids hated being separated, Levi and you made it a point to have regularly scheduled play dates. The days he needed to spend at the office Mikasa came to your house and stayed until nearly bedtime, and when you needed a night to work on a drawing Levi took Eren home from school and kept him until after dinner. It was a nice little routine you two had going and the more the kids grew in their friendship the more you and Levi grew too. From friendship to an awkwardly timed kiss behind the creepy statue at Chuck E. Cheese, a budding romance began to blossom in full.

Even though he nearly fainted the first time he came over after you had spent all night on your drawing board he still couldn't be without you despite finding you practically buried underneath Redbull cans and pastel chalk. He was a man with habits too, and you constantly had to remind him to stop dropping F-bombs at Mcdonald's, but being together was just so natural none of the imperfections mattered.

In the beginning you two hardly had time to go on a proper date, finding a sitter for both kids on the same night plus aligning both work schedules was down right impossible. Neither of you minded much at first, spending time watching a movie on the couch while the kids played in Eren's room was enough, but eventually it led to some steamy make-out sessions that unfortunately ended with Levi trying to give Eren the 'talk' while you covered Mikasa's ears. After that little fiasco you both handed the kids off to babysitters and spent a full night alone between the sheets. That was over a year and a half ago and you were itching to take your relationship further but you understood Levi's hesitancy since Mikasa's mother had chosen heroine over family. Marriage wasn't something you ever thought of but you had always longed for a male role model for Eren and so far Levi was downright perfect, minus his sailor mouth.

The sound of the shower tapered to a stop and you could hear Eren singing one of those anime theme songs Levi had 'accidentally' let him watch, the poor boy couldn't sing the right key if he were a piano. Rising to your feet you quickly wiped off the kitchen counter with a clorox wipe, threw the remaining dishes in the dishwasher and headed to Eren's room. As soon as your hand reached the brass doorknob you could almost feel the clutter, the hinges squeaked and something had wedged its way between the door and the wall. Peeking between the fraction of an opening your eyes widened in horror, toys lay everywhere, his backpack and books were scattered all over his desk and the pile of laundry from last week sat in lumps against the wall. Eren just so happened to be exiting the shower when he turned and saw you standing at his door, his singing stopping immediately.

"Eren." You said coldly.

"Momma have I told you how beautiful you look today."

"Eren! Why didn't you put your laundry away like I asked you to a week ago! Didn't I tell you not to throw those books around either? They're expensive!" You seethed, clenching your teeth and balling your first. "You're lucky it's too late to call Levi and cancel your play date, after Mikasa leaves you're in big trouble mister. Go grab some clothes from your dresser and brush your teeth, now."

Eren gulped and nodded, pulling his bathrobe closer together and hugging you from behind. His wet hair trickling cold water down your lower back.

"I'm sorry Momma." He sniffed, squeezing your middle before scampering off to his room. "I wont let Levi see I promise!"

Rolling your eyes you checked the time on your phone, it was nearly ten o'clock which meant Levi would be arriving shortly. That man was unnaturally and impeccably on time so consistently you almost considered it his super power. Drumming your nails on your forearm you ran into your room and grabbed two large sketchpads, two pallets of old water colors and a handful of brushes. Pulling the cluster tightly to your chest you padded towards your patio door, sliding the glass open and squeezing out onto your balcony. It was a perfect summer morning, milky clouds skated across the open sky, your balcony plants thriving and green under the suns warmth.

"Now Levi will never know the horrors of Eren's room." You mused, placing the sketchpads and paints on your patio table.

With a distraction set up for the kids and a plausible excuse for them not to enter Eren's room you slid the screen door closed and headed towards the bathroom. Eren was finishing brushing his teeth, eyes beaming with excitement when a sharp knock vibrated against your door.

"Ah crap."

"You're beautiful Momma!" Eren gurgled, spitting the remainder of his toothpaste in the sink. "I'll let them in."

"Thank you, you liar. I set up paints for you and Mikasa so she wont fall and break her arm in that war zone you call a bedroom."

Eren nodded, tossed his toothbrush in the holder and bounded towards the door. Glancing in the mirror you noted the heavy bags underneath your eyes, drool crusted on the side of your mouth and of course, some blackened ash from falling asleep on your drawing had indented itself onto the your neck. Upon hearing the door open you splashed some cool water onto your face, scrubbed the onyx marking off your neck and combed your hair through with your fingers. Unfortunately your hair didn't want to give you any slack today and your nail caught one of the many tangles from your hair being pulled into a bun for the last day and a half.

"OWWWWW." You yelped, trying to pull your finger free from your hairs' iron grip.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked gruffly from behind you.

"GOOD LORD!" You screeched, yanking your hair painfully. "Oh my god I'm cutting it all off, ow ow ow!"

"You know they make hairbrushes for this shit, right?" Levi sighed, grabbing your hand with his fingers and untangling your locks. "How long has it been since you slept properly?"

Ignoring his question you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled his lips into yours, an audible groan leaving his mouth before he kissed back. It had been nearly two weeks since you had seen each other, Levi's business sent him on a trip out of state and he brought Mikasa along, leaving both you and Eren in a foul mood. Slender fingers traced the line of your spine down to the curve in your back, eliciting a quiet mewl from your throat.

"You need to shower." He stated, pulling away from your mouth with a frown. "I'll make sure neither of the kids falls off the balcony, go shower and comb your damn hair."

"Thank you Levi." He nodded and crossed his arms, tapping his foot on the tile of the bathroom.

"I thought you were going to go watch the kids?" You asked suspiciously, turning your chest away from him and pulling your tank top over your head. "Or are you just going to stand there like a perv?"

"I haven't seen my girlfriend naked in two fucking weeks, yes I'm going to stand here and watch your sweet ass undress." He growled.

Shrugging in response you peeled your bra off and tossed it behind you, your sweatpants and underwear following suit. Without acknowledging the heat emitting from your boyfriend you pulled the shower curtain back and stepped into the tub. Reaching forward your hands clasped the shower nob, turning the squeaky metal to life, rapid drops of warm water cascaded down your head and bare chest. Levi closed the door partially, leaving enough of a space to hear the kids laughter from across the living room and stalked over to you, hands now gripping at the bugle in his pants. You cocked your eyebrow and shut the shower curtain right before he could touch you.

"Will you go make me coffee?" You sang happily, earning an audible snarl from the other side of the curtain. "Please Leviii, I might die without it. Then you'll never see me naked again!"

"Fine, you owe me. And I'm assuming you two are going to want me to cook lunch?"

"You just look so good in an apron, Levi."

"Shut the fuck up brat or no pasta for you."

"Fine!"

After toweling off your body and hair you shuffled towards your bedroom, avoiding the mess of a corner you called your work space and threw on shorts and a tank top, deciding your scalp needed a break from the blow dryer and hair ties. Strolling into your living room you saw Levi standing over your stove, the bubbling sound of water boiling and sizzling of pan-seared chicken filling the small area. He glanced over his shoulder and nodded his chin towards the counter, a large iced coffee from Starbucks sitting on the corner with your name written sloppily in black marker on the side. Squealing like a child on Christmas morning you grabbed the cup and slurped down the heavenly liquid faster than Levi could blink.

"No wonder you're so good at--"

"LEVI SHUT UP! THE KIDS!" You scowled, throwing the empty cup at his back. He merely chuckled and flipped over the chicken in the pan, the smell of garlic and freshly cut herbs coiling in the air.

Swiping the cup up from the floor you tossed it into the recycling bin and grabbed a glass pitcher of lemonade, two cups and headed towards the patio. Balancing the glasses in your palm you clumsily kicked at the screen door until it popped open a little, allowing you to slide it with your heel. Mikasa looked up at you and quickly grabbed the glasses from your hands, setting them down neatly in the center of the patio table. Her inky hair was tied back in a low ponytail, snippets of loose strands blowing in her face making her frown just like her father.

"Do you want me to braid your hair again?" You asked while pouring out the lemonade for the pair. She nodded and yanked her hair free from her ponytail, handing the red rubber band over to you and turning herself in the chair.

Smiling, you pulled out your own chair and sat on the teal padding, happy you actually spent the money on decent patio furniture. You began weaving your fingers through her coarse hair, slightly jealous a seven year old had shinier and better kept hair than you did. Eren was currently spinning a paintbrush along the canvas, little pink tongue poking out at the side as you often did while you were concentrating. Streaks of color swirled against the white paper creating an immeasurable mix of vibrant and captivating hues. As your hands naturally crossed and tightened the braid in Mikasa's hair you tried to figure out what Eren had been painting, you could make out patches of ruby, tangerine, and blue-sapphire throughout half the page but you couldn't see what was underneath it.

"All done!" You stated, giving Mikasa a kiss on the cheek, making her face break out into a blush.

"Thank you, ____." She whispered, tugging at the braid and letting it fall down her shoulder.

"Lunch is cooling, should be ready in a few minutes." Levi called from the screen door. "____, come inside we need to finish our conversation."

"Uh oh, Momma's in trouuubblllee." Eren sang, his eyes never leaving the paper. Mikasa turned to her father, bright eyes full of concern.

"Daddy don't be harsh on, _____." She stated, almost in a threatening tone.

You stifled a laugh and walked towards the screen door, shutting it lightly and plopped down on your couch. Levi sat next to you, throwing his ankle over his knee and leaning back into the cushion, draping one arm of the top and the reached into his back pocket for his e-cigarette. Stretching your arm out you grabbed the remote only to have Levi snatch it from you and place it on the arm rest, mint puffs of air coasting between his teeth.

"So, why have you been working so damn hard? I thought you got that shit car of yours fixed." He asked with his brow furrowed. You turned your head away from him and began plucking at the strings on your couch, you hated how he always noticed everything.

"I did and it depleted almost all the savings I had. Plus Eren's tuition renewal and all the shit he needs for baseball, it just added up and.." You trailed off, not wanting to admit the biggest reason you had been working so hard.

"And?" Levi asked, moving closer to you and blowing a ring of smoke the opposite direction.

"And I've been promising him a fucking house for years, years, and we are still stuck in this cramped ass apartment. He's a fucking kid Levi, he needs a backyard to run around in and a place where he can have more than one friend sleep over. He's really getting into baseball now and I barely have time to take him to the park to practice and I just--" Your breath hitched as you spoke, your voice becoming hoarse and strained.

Levi placed his e-cigarette back in his pocket and pulled your back into his chest, fit arms wrapping around your waist protectively. He placed his chin on your shoulder, nuzzling his nose under your ear and placed a soothing kiss on your neck. Resting back you felt droplets of tears land on your bare legs, a quiet whisper of a cry trapped deep in your chest. You hated crying, at least in front of other people, although you always told Eren to let his emotions out healthily you were not exactly a role model in that category. It enraged you how life kept knocking you back two feet when you had just barely inched forward, but all you could do was continue to scrape by with the skin of your teeth and pray something would give.

"Is that what that stack of papers was on the counter? Those houses are shit, ____." He said, pulling your face towards his. "You and Eren need better."

"We need space, the area is nice and they have backyards." You responded haughtily.

"And a kitchen that belongs in the seventies." You rolled your eyes at his comment, wriggling in his grasp which just made his grip tighter. "Where are you going? We aren't done talking."

"Levi I'm starving, the kids probably are too. All Eren inhaled before you came over was an Eggo."

"We'll eat in a minute. I don't want you buying any of those shit houses, _____. We can get a bigger one with my combined salary anyway."

"What are you--"

"MOMMA I'M DONE WITH MY MASTERPIECE!" Eren yelled, arms flailing over his head from the balcony. "AND I NEED SUSTENANCE. I'M GOING TO DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH!" He wailed, falling dramatically onto the table.

"Well come eat then you dramatic brat." Levi yelled back, kissing you lightly on the cheek before unwrapping his arms. "Set the table, I'll get the rest."

Eren and Mikasa both leaped for the door at the same time which sent them tumbling into a fit of giggles onto the carpet. Smiling widely you padded towards the kitchen and pulled four plates out while the duo rolled on the carpet, finally getting up and racing to the table. Currently they were passionately discussing which world would be better, a world where it rained ice cream or a world where the ocean was made of chocolate milk, at the moment Mikasa was pointing out the defects of having melted ice cream all over the place. You and Levi looked at each other, his thin lips curved upward marginally while he poured the pasta into a serving dish.

Distributing the plates and silverware to their spots on the table you grabbed four cups from the cupboard, hastily placing them onto the table before you lost your footing and splattered glass all over the kitchen. Levi set the steaming bowl down and scooped heaps of pasta onto the plates, both kids not even bothering to wait until he was done before digging in like savages.

"Oi, both of you learn to chew with your mouths closed. You're not pigs!" Levi snapped, staring appalled at both children whom were now covered in sauce.

"Sowrry Dadduh." Mikasa said between bites. Eren merely shrugged and continued shoveling food into his open mouth.

Shutting the fridge door with your knee you made your way to the table, pouring milk in each glass before sitting down and grabbing the bowl for yourself. Levi smacked your hand away and plated the food for you, as blunt and foul-mouthed as he was, there was no doubting that Levi was a chivalrous man. He wasn't big on emotional or verbal expression so he showed his adoration through his actions, it was befitting to you, because in your experience sometimes words carried nothing but empty promises. As you watched Levi and the kids converse the more anxious you became about your future, Levi's words from earlier repeating in your mind.

"____, something wrong?" Mikasa asked curiously.

"Hmm? No nothing." You responded, shoving a fork full of noodles in your mouth.

"Mikasa do you want to live with Eren and ____?" Levi asked, taking a sip of milk. You paused mid chew and stared at Levi, his eyes solely focused on his daughter.

"Yeah that'd be fun." She responded, turning her head to Eren. "Wouldn't it Eren?"

"YES! Momma can we?" Eren asked practically bouncing ten feet in the air. You managed to choke down your food, coughing a little in the process before finally clearing your throat.

"Levi your condo is barely big enough for you and Mikasa, how would that even work?" You asked nervously.

"We can move into one of the houses you printed out! Duh." Eren replied, giving you a confused look. "Houses are big enough for families, right Levi?"

"Yes Eren, but you're not moving into any of those shitholes. I've already done the math, ____. Our salaries combined will buy us a nice enough house in a better neighborhood."

"Levi we can't file for a home loan together unless we're married."

"And?"

You stopped twirling your fork in your noodles and stared at Levi, his face impassive as always and giving nothing away which at this point in time was driving you insane. Eren was about to say something when Mikasa kicked him from under the table and pulled his arm, dragging him away from the table towards the couch.

"This may not be the most romantic proposal and I don't have a ring and shit." He mumbled, pushing his palm over his hair. "You know how I feel, our kids are like fucking magnets to each other and.. god damn it I want to wake up and see you every morning and make sure your ass doesn't die from a heart attack with all the caffeine you ingest."

"....Levi!" You squealed, jumping from your seat and tackling him to the floor.

You landed on top of him with a loud thump, ignoring the pain of his broad chest crushing against your own you fervently ran your hands through his hair and kissed him passionately. A forceful blaze scoured your skin, his kisses consuming every inch of you and setting your nerves on fire. You were a frenzy of passion, happiness, adoration and full blown lust. No matter how much he tried to interrupt your kisses with words you kept attacking him before a sound could be heard, craving the taste him over and over again. When your need finally died down Levi's pupils had blown and his bottom lip had swelled with your bites, the tiniest dust of pink barely etching its way across his cheeks.

"God damn woman, I'll take that as a yes then?" He panted, hands locking onto your hips.

"YAY WE GET TO LIVE TOGETHER MIKASA!" Eren shouted, his tiny arms wrapping around Mikasa joyfully. Her peach tinted lips broke into a smile while she hugged Eren back. "Momma what are you doing to Levi?" Eren asked when he broke his hug to walk around the couch.

"Uh, hugging him..on the floor." You stuttered, pushing yourself off Levi and rolling back on your knees.

"Can we go back outside and paint? I want to paint pictures for our new house." Mikasa said shyly, fumbling with the edge of skirt.

"Sure babydoll." Levi said pushing himself up to a sitting position. "Just give me and ____ one second okay honey?"

Mikasa nodded and grabbed Eren by the hand, both children practically skipping out onto the balcony. You smiled broadly at Levi who still hadn't quiet caught his breath, grey hues darting between your lips and your legs hungrily. He pulled you back towards him into his lap and pressed a quick kiss to your ring finger.

"I'll get you a ring soon I promise." He said softly, staring down at your hand.

"It's fine Levi, you're getting me a house and giving Eren a decent role model. You could give me a ring pop for all I care."

Levi smirked and stood up, pulling you up with him by your waist. You could hear Eren talking to Mikasa about all the things they could do when you moved into the house, blanket forts in the living room and convincing Levi to buy a trampoline for the backyard. Levi rolled his eyes at the trampoline comment, locking his fingers with yours and guiding you outside towards the balcony. 

Sitting on the bench near the side you watched the two kids splash and weave different colors against the previously clean paper, they both decided to make one together to hang in the new house. Levi had his arm around you and his phone out, scrolling through different houses and showing you pictures. He tapped on a picture of a two story house with a fenced back yard, flicking his thumb down to show you the layout. You cocked your head to the side and pointed towards the second story.

"Why do we need a fourth bedroom if the first floor has an office space big enough for us to share?" You asked suspiciously.

"Nursery." Levi stated blankly.

His words hit caught you off guard, you had thought about having another kid with Levi but it just seemed like a far off dream until now. Unable to contain your excitement you let out a high pitched squeak and threw your arms around him, snuggling deep into the crook of his neck. He chuckled lightly and quickly typed out an email to the realtor before shoving his phone back in his pocket. Wrapping his arm around your back he stroked his knuckles down your spine, turning his chin so it rested atop your head.

"Hey Mikasa, you want a little sister or brother?" Levi asked abruptly.

"Where are you going to get a baby from daddy?" She asked innocently, looking over at Levi with wide eyes.

"Never mind, go back to painting."


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble

Resting lazily against your new kitchen counter with your arms crossed you couldn't help the widening smile stretching across your sweat glistened face. Rich, cocoa hued hardwood floors gleamed back at you, tiny specs of dust swirled beneath the lowering sun's beams shining in through the freshly cleaned windows. Boxes stacked four tiers high stood in neat rows against the back wall of the stairs leading to the second floor. Brushing your fingers gingerly across the granite counter tops you breathed deeply, half expecting to wake up in the same cramped apartment you'd been occupying the last four years.

Your new ring clanked against the counter, even though you'd been married for two months you continued to hit the white gold on nearly everything. The scent of crisp autumn leaves and cinnamon drifted through the open door, bringing with it a rumble of excitement in the pit of your belly. Everything had fallen into place like a fairy tale, the struggles of your early life finally blossoming into a wonderful existence with the added company of two raven haired individuals who completed your tiny family.

There was little to no sense of "traditional family" in your little bunch but none of that mattered to either of you. Your children were happy, loved and completely inseparable, their new brother and sister bond forming so fast it made your head spin. They brought out the best in each other, their maturity matched in levels that couldn't compete with many other children their age. You had often wondered if Eren ever wished for a two parent home and now as he and Mikasa ran around their new house in just their socks, sliding all over the place you could see the happiness radiating off him.

"Eren try not to break anything we've only been here for a day!" You called as the pair raced between the empty and open living room.

"Yes mom!" He called, green eyes shimmering in delight as he slid past Mikasa.

The smaller girl giggled and nodded her head at you before taking a running start and flinging her arms out to balance herself as she slid after Eren. Turning towards enormous pile of bags from Target you began unwrapping and placing your new plates inside the cabinets, careful not to scratch the new set. You hummed to yourself, casually glancing back at the kids who were now running around in the backyard.

"Those shits are loud as all fuck, I can hear them from across the street." Levi announced from the front door. "Be careful queen klutz, all we need is shattered plates scratching up the new floor."

"Yes dear." You mocked.

"Smart ass." He retorted, gently setting the box he was carrying down next to the others.

His footfalls echoed in the emptied house as he made his way towards you, t-shirt clinging to his torso and back from the sweat of moving. He wrapped his arms around you and pressed his chin into the juncture of your shoulder and neck, giving you a tight squeeze before kissing your cheek. You leaned your head against his slicked back hair, wiggling in his grasp when his warm hands found their way under your t-shirt.

"Leviiiii we need to get this stuff put away before the furniture gets here." You whined.

"Shhh. Let me fondle my wife for a minute." He snapped, turning his face to nip at your neck.

"Daddy! Where are my dolls?" Mikasa yelled, her voice followed by the patter of tiny feet.

Levi reluctantly moved his hands and leaned against the counter with his arms crossed as Mikasa and Eren slid their way into the kitchen. He smirked and held his arms out, grasping her under the arms and lifting her above his head. She laughed loudly as Levi threw her up in the air. Eren watched animatedly before tackling Levi's legs, announcing he was a knight ready to save the princess. You snorted when Levi merely lifted the one leg Eren was attached to and swung it back and forth while still holding Mikasa in the air.

"Daddy! Put me down!" Mikasa squeaked, kicking her legs wildly.

"Only if you help ____ put away the kitchen stuff while Eren and I finish cleaning the upstairs."

"Mommy." Mikasa replied softly.

You froze with your arm deep in a box of plates as you stared unblinking at Mikasa. The kitchen was silent for a few lingering minutes before Levi lowered his leg for Eren to hop off and set Mikasa on the island counter. She swayed her legs back and forth, quietly whispering something in Levi's ear. His eyes softened a bit, his hand reaching up to pull you over by your elbow. He nudged Mikasa softly and picked Eren up, tossing him over his shoulder and walked towards the stairs.

"HEY YOU BIG DRAGON! RELEASE MEEEEE I DON'T WANNA CLEAN!" He wailed playfully, pounding his tiny fists against Levi's back.

You shifted your weight awkwardly from foot to foot, faintly smiling at Eren as Levi trudged up the stairs with him still flailing like a fish out of water. Mikasa tapped her fingers against her knees with one hand and tugged at her hair with the other, pink dusting over her usually pallid cheeks.

"Uhm, you and my daddy are married now right? So that makes you like my mom? Even though you didn't carry me in your tummy, right?" Her words flowed out soft but sturdy, slight hesitation pooling in her grey-blue eyes.

"Yes we are married, which makes me your step-mom but I love you just as much as I love Eren." You replied, kneeling down so you were eye level. "Our family loves each other the way all other families do."

"So can I call you Mommy?"

"Of course sweetheart."

Wrapping your arms around her timid form felt like hugging a burst of light, those few words pushing your heart to swell bigger than you'd ever thought possible. There was always a voice in the back of your head that played out different scenarios of this conversation but none of them ended as perfectly as this. She squeezed you back with enough force to crack your back, a tiny 'whoops' slipping from her mouth after you squeaked.

"C'mon lets put this stuff away before your dad comes down and makes us clean." You whispered.

"Okay! He's probably going to make us clean the kitchen anyways."

"Not if we unload this stuff really fast then run away to get pizza."

"You're so smart mommy."


	4. Morning Rain [Smut]

Raindrops pattered lightly against the windows, the morning sun hazily drifting upwards making swirls of orange and pink mix together with the blue-violet streaks left in the sky from the storm. The melodic taps on the skylight above your bed drift down between the white cotton sheets you had wrapped yourself in during the night. Faint light brushes between the morning clouds, casting caramel beams down on your slumbering husband making him shift beside you. He breathes quietly, dark lashed eyes fluttering open at the light trickling in.

Your back is to him, hair fanned out on the pillow and falling down your shoulders. His eyes cast down your body, pulling the thin sheet down to your hips with his thumb. A reoccurring heat scours his skin the moment he touches yours, he sees perfection ghosting beneath the pads of his fingers. Simple, harmonized moments like these are a rarity, he knows he can't let it slip from his grasp, even if its just feeling the dip of your waist or inhaling scent of your skin.

"Nnn, Levi.."

He hums tenderly, still wracked with exhaustion he presses his chest against your back, legs tangling beneath the sheets with yours. Graciously he skims the tip of his nose up your neck until its reaches the sensitive spot beneath your ear. Parted lips press breezily down onto your pulse making you arch your chest forward. The quiet rustle of sheets and open mouth kisses light up the silent room, gentle cravings turning into desperate and heated need.

Hips rocking back against his you sleepily round your arm behind his head, locking your fingers in his jet black tresses. His lips move their way across your jaw and his thumb presses your chin upwards, hungry mouth finally claiming yours. His hand leaves your jaw to roam down your side and to your thighs, tugging the silk nightgown up around your waist. Wordlessly he slips his palm between your thighs, lifting your leg and draping your knee across his thigh.

Crisp air hits the exposed flesh between your legs making you shiver. A wide smirk presses against your parted lips at your nakedness below, nimble fingers dancing devilish spiderwebs on your inner thighs, skillfully avoiding the area you both want him to touch.

"Ahh..."

"Shhh..don't wake the kids"

A string of tingling heat spreads up to your stomach the moment his thumb makes contact, swirling and dragging it tortuously slow and hard against the sensitive bundle. Flushed and dizzy you gyrate your hips against his hand, gripping the pillow beneath your head to keep from shouting out his praises. His own arousal slips between your legs, rubbing lazily against you, twitching in pronounced need for your slick flesh.

"You're so damn beautiful like this"

His voice is laced with drowsiness and lust, his fingers suddenly release you from his sweet torment to slide under your thigh and pull it higher. He feels the muscles of your legs shake in his grasp, fueling his own lust to bubble over like a volcano. His teeth find your neck, they nip and pull while he sheathes himself, the instant pleasure pulling the air directly from his lungs.

Oh!

Your back arches against him, his fingers dig into your thigh as he starts to move. Slowly, deeply, until the world fades white and there is nothing but the rain and the sound of soft moans. Your hand grabs harder at his hair while you match his movements, pure bliss wrapping itself around you until you are no longer coherent. The intoxicating haze pulls your eyes closed and your mouth open, mewling sounds of ecstasy barely muffled by the tapering rain on the glass.

"Mmmmm...Le-vi.."

His name falling from your lips in such a salacious, wanton way urges his hips further into you, eliminating any space between your bodies. He's memorized the dips and plains of your body, unconditionally addicted to that sound you make when he hits-

"Nnnnah! Fuck Levi I'm-"

Feeling the tightness he moves faster, unceasingly tapping the same spot without leaving your warmth, undulating and grinding until your body shakes. His hips piston while his mouth covers your cries eagerly. His own pleasure breaks through the moment you hit your peak. Bodies interlaced the finale hits hard enough to strain every muscle in your body, both of you completely sunken in quivering rapture.

"Levi..."

You're breathless, he's taken all of your oxygen. He's weightless, electrified tingles saturate his legs and abdomen. Gently he lowers your leg and slips his hand over yours, sloppily untangling your nails from his hair. You lie still for a moment, waiting for the blurred edges of your vision to become whole again. His lips find the back of your neck, tattooed fingers interlocked with yours against the sheets.

"You didn't use a-"

"No"

He buries his head between the crook of your neck sleepily. You squeeze his hand and he closes his eyes, a warm spark flickering deep in his chest. As the rain subsided to the morning sun a tiny glimmer of excitement squeezed at your stomach, the echoing of tiny footsteps tugging at your ears.

The kids say rain is lucky

I know


	5. Safeguard

It was astonishing how a few simple emails could tilt the solid foundation you had been treading on for months. Not only did the perpetual raincloud that had formed above your head completely soak you in anxiety and new found fear, it ate away at the happiness simple moments used to bring. The constant jitters and uneasy stomach had begun to take a toll on your usually charming and bright features. Ink colored bags hung beneath your eyes, barely covered by the make-up you rarely ever touched. Even your work began to suffer, bringing an end to your vividly creative streak that had been bursting from your fingers the moment you touched your beaten drawing pad.

Levi was not an idiot nor was he a man who allowed things to slip past him regardless of the hectic work schedule and family life he was juggling. Seeing you drag yourself out of bed in the morning with a sunken frown and tired eyes cast a wave of panic over his usually calm demeanor. In front of the children you acted yourself, still preparing them smiley face pancakes and helping them with their homework while managing to keep the new house spotless. Though he often found you staring at Eren so intently it was near frightening, as if he would fall into a hole in the ground never to be seen again if you let him out of your sight.

Brushing his bangs out of his face with his palm he watched you enter the bathroom connected to your shared bedroom and splash water on your face. He remained in bed with his legs crossed and back against the headboard, rolling over any recent fights or problems that had sprang up in the past month. He remembered a small fight about if Mikasa should cut her hair or not since she was becoming active in soccer and ballet, and then your boss had given you a hard time about something or other, but none of those things warranted a change this drastic. Frowning he rose from the bed and padded over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist tightly.

"What's going on with you?" He asked while placing a soft kiss on your neck. "And don't say nothing I know when you're lying."

You scrunched your nose and faced your husband, guilt and anguish bubbling at the pit of your stomach. Nothing felt worse than keeping something so immensely shocking and gut wrenching, as much as you wanted to break down and release the building tension stacking higher and higher within your chest, you couldn't. He was working far too hard for his family and the last thing he needed was another added stress atop the building pile of bills, schedules and two kids.

So you lied.

"My creativity is just shot, I have no idea what the hell happened. One minute I was practically shitting ideas and now I'm just..."

"Creatively constipated?"

You snorted and smacked Levi on the head, earning a dark chuckle and a kiss on the nose. Partially satisfied with your answer he gave your ass a light tap and turned on the shower, dropping his pajama pants onto the floor and beckoning you over with his finger. For the first time in weeks he saw that cute, devious little glint in your eye and a dirty smile spread across your peach tinted lips. Even though he had a strong feeling something else was stirring in that messy mind of yours, he'd settle for a happy and lust filled morning--for now.

Feeling refreshed and a bit better after your pre-breakfast rendezvous you headed downstairs towards the kitchen while Levi made sure the kids were getting ready for school. Living with Levi had improved your cooking skills tenfold and sparked another way for your creativity to shine. After making the kids chocolate chip waffles topped with powdered sugar and sliced mango you poured yourself some coffee, smiling as the trio bounced down stairs towards the island. Levi winked at you before grabbing his coffee thermos from the counter and giving the kids a kiss on the top of their heads.

"Daddy are you going to the office again?" Mikasa pouted, swirling her milk with her straw. "You're going to miss Eren's game."

"I know babygirl I'm sorry but this new promotion has Daddy working a shit ton more hours and I've got to actually go into work or else all those dumbasses would mess everything up." Levi glanced at Eren who was cutting his mango in pieces, his tiny lip turned downwards. "Hey, I'll have your mom facetime me so I can watch from my office alright? I promise I'll try and make it if I can alright punk?"

"Okay dad. I hope you can make it."

Levi's eyes widened for a moment, Eren had yet to call him dad and you hadn't expected it to come so soon. You locked eyes with Levi momentarily, the happiness bouncing off his face even though it remained steady save for the small smile. He ruffled Eren's hair and blew you a kiss before tossing you a set of unmarked keys.

"What is this?" You asked, barely catching the keyring before it fell into your coffee.

"Honestly ____, how the hell have you not noticed?"

With another glance at the kids Levi turned and headed out the door leaving you confused and a bit suspicious. You eyed Mikasa who was now face deep in her waffle while Eren had suddenly found his milk extremely interesting. Sighing lightly you watched the kids eat in silence, a thick and burning sensation billowing up your throat. Despite your elated joy at Eren's new title for Levi, it had come at the most heart wrenching moment.

His father was a subject rarely spoken of, much less a subject you enjoyed thinking about. You had accepted long ago that Eren would live feeling a bit empty inside as many kids did when their birth father ignored their existence, even though you had showered him with love since the day he was born. He was happy, smart, driven, all the attributes you had hoped for him but every so often after the age of five he began asking random questions about his father. It was only after you and Levi had told the children of your relationship had he shown his true feelings, after Mikasa and Levi had left that night he had sobbed in your lap, muttering that he was happy someone finally wanted to be his father.

You jolted at the loud vibration coming from your phone, a fresh wave of panic and dread eclipsing your body. Forcing a neutral expression on your face you slipped your phone in your back pocket and cleared the plates from the breakfast island, hurrying the kids towards the front door. Mikasa grabbed your hand abruptly and whipped you around towards the door leading to the attached garage.

"Honey I parked out front."

"Shh Mommy."

Eren snorted and bumped Mikasa in the shoulder making her grin widely. Cocking your brow you let the tiny girl drag you down the hall and fling the door open. You stepped down onto the concrete, slightly bewildered at the odd shaped shadow in front of you. Feeling along the wall you flicked the switch and gasped at the sight before you. A sleek dark blue Ford Escape glimmered beneath the garage light, a bright white bow placed on the windshield.

"Tada!" Shouted the kids, hugging you from behind before running up to the car.

"Open the door momma!"

"Yeah we're gunna be late!"

Dumbfounded you scrambled for the keys Levi threw you and clicked the unlock button, barely able to contain your elation. Nearly tripping over yourself you rounded the car, hopped into the drivers side and ran your fingers along the new dash and digital buttons of the radio. Blinking back tears you tapped the automatic start and pressed the garage door opener at the top of your sun shield, zooming out of the driveway and heading towards Trost Academy.

After spending twenty minutes fiddling with the new controls on the car you finally figured out how to connect your phone to the bluetooth in your car, happily clapping to yourself when the feature popped up on the screen on the dash. The joy was short lived though, as five new messages from an unsaved number bombarded your screen, the automatic rolling text feature displaying the words that had been driving into your heart like a steak knife.

10:27pm: You can't keep him from me

10:42pm: I got your number do you think I can't find your house???

11:02pm: Answer me or I'll take legal action. He's MY son too.

7:12am: Public information is more than helpful.

7:30am: I'll see you later

The last text on your screen burned holes in your chest and shook you down to the core. You stared at the closed door of your garage, fresh tears slipping down your cheeks while your hands gripped the steering wheel tight enough to turn your palms pink. Worry and fright consumed you, pushed themselves deep into your skin making you tremble and whimper beneath their weight. Slumping down into your seat you eyed the clock, in fifteen minutes Eren's game would start and you still had to pick up Mikasa before heading towards the field.

As you reversed onto the road the phone icon on your screen began shaking, Levi's name blinking in bold white letters. Adjusting your posture you clicked the button on your steering wheel, exhaling deeply through your nose before answering.

"Hey, I actually might be able to leave this fucking shithole early enough to catch the end of the game."

"Levi I am in a brand new car and you wanna talk about baseball! Where did this even come from my Subaru was fine!" You stuttered, still shaking from your earlier thoughts.

"____ that thing was a fucking death trap. Why are you crying? Are you really that upset baby?" His voice strained, a tinge of worry clearly amplifying through the car speaker.

"I'm crying out of happiness, this is amazing and I love it. I love you."

"I love you too ____. But I don't believe you for shit, when we get home we're going to talk about whatever the fuck is bothering you, understand?"

"Yeah okay. I'm about to pick up Mikasa and head to Eren's game. I'll facetime you alright?"

"Don't bother, I'm leaving now, I'll see you at the game."

The line clicked and you shuddered as you pulled up to the curb. Mikasa hopped in and began babbling about her day at school, her bright eyes catching yours in the rear view. She frowned just as her father did, noting your tear stained cheeks shining under the sunlight. Knowing that her tendencies and perceptiveness nearly rivaled her fathers you jumped topics, crossing your fingers the tactic would work. Thankfully her new interest in the Russian Ballet granted you ten minutes of non stop facts about various dancers, the happiness in her voice helping ebb your anxiety.

Mikasa led the way up the bleachers to the top row, sitting right in the middle and pulling her back pack onto her lap. You smirked as she pulled her matching sunglasses from her backpack, mimicking you and placing them on her nose while leaning back against the railing. Draping your arm around her you smiled widely, catching Eren's tan hand waving widely at you from the dugout. The sun beat down against your arms as Eren went up to bat, smacking the white ball far into the outfield. He proudly made it to third base, sliding in the dirt and creating more stains for Levi to grumble about later tonight.

The influx of nausea had finally dwindled down to a mere twist of nerves tugging at the back of your mind. Focusing on Eren you watched him make it to home base, tag three people out when his team took the field and jump excitedly against the fence when his team was up at bat again. Mikasa stood on the bench and waved back then cupped her hands around her mouth and screamed for his team to 'kick ass' causing a row of parents to stare back at you. Immune to the judgmental looks you shrugged your shoulders and sipped on your lemonade, staring down a snobby and constipated looking woman effortlessly.

Feeling triumphant once she turned her squished face back towards the field you skimmed the crowd for Levi, nearly choking on your spit when a discouragingly familiar mop of chocolate brown hair wove its way through the throng of parents near the fence. It felt like a bomb had gone off in your chest, sending unrelenting rapid fire tremors down your entire body. He turned his head, catching your eyes and glaring mischievously before heading towards the fence.

"Daddy!" Mikasa called, holding her arms out towards Levi who was making his way up the stairs.

"Hey babygirl, c'mon over here so you can tell your brother good luck before he goes to bat again."

You pulled your sunglasses tighter to your face and rose silently, allowing Mikasa to slide in front of you and clomp down the stairs with Levi behind her. He shot you a look over his shoulder, brows kitted together disconcertingly. You managed a weak smile and followed, heart hammering roughly against your ribcage as you descended towards the fenced area.

"What the hell is going on?" Levi whispered harshly, wrapping his arm around your waist protectively.

Before you could open your mouth something bumped your shoulder roughly making your throat go dry and your palms sweat. His cologne drifted beneath your nose stirring up the contents of your stomach and sending a sharp tingle down your spine. It took Levi one glance to realize who had just passed, his granite hues darkening and fists clenching.

"Mommy I wanna go home." Eren whimpered, grabbing at your hand through the wire fencing, tears welling in the corner of his eyes.

"Honey what happened?" You croaked as his bottom lip trembled.

Levi's hands were already shaking as he turned away and began walking towards the parking lot, anger circulating his body tighter and tighter the further he walked. Biting your bottom lip you eyed Eren's coach who was standing behind him, nodding in approval as he asked you once again if he could go home. His team waved good-bye to him as he stepped through the gate and ran straight towards you, grabbing your hand strongly and fighting back his own low cries. Mikasa entwined her hand in his, shooting you a look of confusion as you headed towards the parking lot.

"Where's dad?" Eren sniffed, burying his nose against your forearm.

"Who's that?" Mikasa asked, pointing towards the far end of the parking lot.

"Shit. Kids go to the car and wait there, understand?" You hissed, handing Mikasa the car keys and shoving them off.

After they had walked behind a few cars you bolted towards Levi who had Alex slammed up against the door of a beaten up van. Your pulse throbbed in your temples as you made your way towards the pair, praying nobody else had noticed the commotion, all you needed was police involvement while the kids were present.

"Listen you absolute fucking waste of human life, you threaten my wife or come near my kids again I will make sure you permanently eat from a tube for the rest of your miserable fucking life. Understood?" Levi's voice boomed louder than thunder in a ferocious tone that gave you goosebumps.

"He's my fuck-" Alex's word were lost as Levi's fist collided with his face with a loud crack.

Blood splattered against Levi's shirt making him visibly cringe in disgust, the muscles in his arms tensed with fury as he hit Alex once again in the side of the face. Levi's newly bruised knuckles wrapped their way around Alex's neck, tightly holding him in place while he slammed his other hand against the side of the van, denting it further.

"You're nothing but a disgusting pile of trash, how you ever got ____ to give you the time of day is beyond me. Just because you couldn't hold your fucking load doesn't make you a father. Eren is MY son, ___ is MY wife and you are nothing but a cockroach in need of a good fucking stomp. I know damn well you don't give a fuck about Eren, whatever bullshit you're trying to pull is all to benefit you somehow. Whatever you plan on doing ends right fucking now or I will kill you. Now get the fuck out of my sight before I decide to crush your windpipe with my bare hands."

Alex dropped to the ground, red imprints of Levi's grip sinking into his skin. Levi spat on Alex's trembling body before turning and pulling your wrist towards the car. You silently followed, barely able to register what had just happened. Shaking profusely you stopped in the middle of the road, panic suddenly enveloping you in a tight grasp making your breath hard to catch.

"I just-I-"

Levi hushed you and pulled you against him tightly, rubbing your back with his knuckles and whispering little words of comfort in your ear. You two stayed in silence, snuggled against each other until your breathing slowed and feeling returned to your legs. The smell of burning rubber caught your attention followed by the harsh squeal of tires against the warm asphalt. Levi clicked his tongue and kissed your cheek, pulling you forward and catching your lips in a soft kiss briefly.

"You should have told me." He scolded, knocking his head against yours lightly. "That fuck..he had the balls to..-" His voice quivered, anger boiling up once more.

"I never thought this would happen and part of me felt guilty for keeping Eren from him but I just..I know he isn't trying to get Eren's attention because he wants to be a dad..I can just..feel it. God I sound fucking crazy." You sniffed, averting your gaze to the ground.

"I got that feeling too. He's a scumbag fuckstain and I'll never let him near either of you, understo--oof!" Levi fell forward a bit as Eren crashed into his legs, squeezing them tightly.

Your eyes widened as Eren pulled harder at Levi while Mikasa stood by the car with her hands folded in front of her. Eren shook a bit as he craned his head to look up at Levi with wide eyes.

"You're the only Dad I want okay? You wont let him take me will you?" He sniffed, hugging Levi tighter.

"Is that what that shithead said? He's never coming anywhere near you, I promise."

"Promise?"

"Isn't that what I just said brat?"

Eren smiled and released Levi, running over to you and giving you the same treatment. Warmth fluttered along your arms, chest, and abdomen, knocking away any remaining reverence. You knew eventually you'd have to have a more in depth conversation but right now all that mattered was the ever growing bond between your two favorite boys.

"Momma can I ride with Dad?" Eren pleaded.

"Yeah sure, traitor."

"Love youuu!" Eren called, running towards Mikasa to give her a hug before darting to Levi's car.

Levi pulled you into another hug, leaning his forehead on yours and holding your gaze for a few moments. His nose bumped yours, a soft gesture of his unrelenting dedication to you and your family, regardless of the luggage you bore. His arms wrapped tightly around your shoulders so he could claim your lips once more, securing you in a world all your own for a few precious seconds. You parted, breathless and calm, a mix of feelings you had been missing for far too long.


End file.
